The Missouri Valley Cancer Consortium (MVCC) is a community based research effort with the following specific aims: 1) to provide cooperative group research opportunities to the communities served; 2) to provide quality cancer care through ongoing training of health care professionals; 3) to promote community awareness of clinical trial availability; 4) to educate the community on the importance and safety of clinical trials; 5) to provide cancer awareness and cancer prevention education to the community; 6) to enroll patients to cooperative group clinical trials. The work of this organization is mainly accomplished through a networking of physicians, nurses, and other health care professionals, hospitals, and community cancer clinics across Nebraska and Western Iowa who recognize the unique needs of people with cancer, and hwo are committed to providing cancer care with an emphasis on research, a desired outcome is that there is direct patient benefit through the clinical trial process, and that there is benefit to the community in the areas of cancer treatment, cancer control, and cancer prevention education. The MVCC has a deeply committeed staff of physicians, nurses, and other health care professionals who work together to not only treat cancer patients, but who focus efforts on community awareness of the importance of clinical trials and cancer prevention, using pathways of pubilic education, cancer screening, and cancer prevention education. Strategies to include minority populations in community programs continue to be prioritized. Working in this direction as a program, the MVCC has a significant impact on patient care, cancer education, and public awareness of clinical trials withing the community. This research program strives to provide access to clinical trials at the community level, to promote quality cancer care and cancer educatioin, and to produce research data that will ultimately benefit all cancer patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]